And I Just Snapped My Ankle
by britishtwat
Summary: Connor Temple's Diary. Staring out the window at other people having a nice life. Abby ordered takeout and I can see the guy making his way up the street with the pizza…. Oh no, some stray dogs got him.
1. Chapter 1

…And I just snapped my ankle.

The Diary of Connor Temple

Sunday 13th February.

6.00pm

My Room

Staring out the window at other people having a nice life.

Abby ordered takeout and I can see the guy making his way up the street with the pizza….

Oh no, some stray dogs got him.

Shame I liked Paul as well.

Hang on..is that Lester at the top of the street?

7.10pm

No, it wasn't Lester. I managed to prise the pizza out of a pekenise-mix's jaws and made a run for it. Abby held the door open and shouted at me to run whilst the dog tried to eat my foot. Thankfully Abby shut the door in its face, so now me and Abby are tucking into some cold pizza. I think the pizza-guy made it.

8.00pm

Nice, early night…

8.10pm

I was wrong, there is no early night for someone who dreams of James Lester outside the window..

8.11pm

I made Abby go and check.

8.58pm

Hil's just rang. He seems pissed off I call him Hils. Well im not calling him Becker anymore after the incident in which he revealed his name to be Hilary, Mwahahaha.

Anyways I picked up the phone.

"What Hil's?"

"Wha- Oh will you stop!"

"No"

"Fine..im just ringing because I was quite sure I saw James Lester- with binoculars- outside my window"

I put the phone down then. Dear God.

9.00pm

Trying to get to sleep but Abby keeps kicking me in the back. I turned over and fell out the bed, hitting my head on the bedside table and nearly knocking myself out. This is my fantastical, funderful life. Thankfully, Abby pulled me back up onto the bed and then, stole my covers.

**Monday 14****th**** February**

6.10am

Phone rang, it was Hil's with another anomaly alert. He then informed me that today it was valentines day…aww crap. Again I forgot. Anywho I shoved Abby out of bed and tried feeding Rex. Hil's had said to meet him at the Forest of Dean and that the Permian Anomoly had reopened and that a creature had come through. Nothing carnivorous. But big.

6.30am

Made Abby breakfast to make up for the fact that I forgot it was valentines day, She got me a Star Wars DVD. Which I think is better than socks… which I probably would have got her. Unfortunately whilst trying to put on my trousers I fell and knocked her over. Which led to some pretty nasty looks as she hopped off to get me a plaster for my gash.

8.50am

Finally arrived at the Forest of Dean, late and knackered. It turned out to be a Scutosaurus. Which needed some herding through. Got the big car out and herded the thing- with Becker- through the anomaly. And then in the true spirit of the anomaly operation and fate, it closed- with us on the other side.

12.34pm

Jesus, Becker is the grumpiest sod I have ever met. And honestly if I had the choice between being with him, and a dead fish- I'd pick the fish. Sat there, in the Permian really really hoping nothing would eat us. And then we heard it, something in the distance. Becker hopped off the rock and ran, leaving me behind.

"DO YOU MIND"

I shouted running after the man. He was pretty fast for a man with a gun strapped to his back. Then a gorgonopsid (yeah I don't know either) skidded to a halt right in front of me. I just sort of looked at it. It sort of looked at me. We must have stared at each other for ages and then I heard Becker.

"Run!" I took his advice pretty swiftly, but I was quite sure it would outrun me. I fell- twice - and I was pretty sure it was going to catch up when I heard a gunshot. It slumped to the ground inches from my feet. Asleep.

"Took your bloody time!"

"I had to fill out a risk assessment form" he replied calmly as I ran my hands through my blood-filled hair. Then we saw it from a distance. The anomaly had reopened and it happened to now be late at night so it was easy to see.

Becker and I looked at each other simultaneously and made a run for it. The git pushed me over in his haste to get through first.

We broke through and heard yelling on the other side. We made it back but at what cost? Had we lost someone?

I saw Abby running towards us and before I could even say anything her arms were wrapped round me.

"I thought you were dead"

"Aint gonna get rid of me that easil-

But I didn't get chance to finish because she kissed me, effectively cutting off my word and air. Not saying it wasn't nice but at that point my thoughts were a babbling wreck. It was a nice kiss and it effectively said she was glad I was ok and to never scare her like that again.

She pulled back and I said something really stupid.

"I saw a dinosaur"

Fantastic Connor…smooth.

She laughed and hugged me again

"Im sorry Abby, I forgot to get you a valentines gift"

"Your alive- it's the best gift ever"


	2. Chapter 2

The Flat

Tuesday 15th February

9.00am

Me and Abby are watching TV, When I say watching TV I mean fighting for the remote. Mwahahaa.

"Connor, give me the remote"

"No"

She pouted "Pleaassseee"

I saw it coming, and quickly threw myself off the sofa, knocking everything off the table.

She leaped, missed and went over the back of the sofa with a thud.

I picked up the remote. She leaped on my back!

"Give me the remote" Abby hissed

"Its my TV" I insisted

"That uses MY electricity" Abby thumped his back

"That comes out the socket I installed" I rolled over and sprang up.

Abby grabbed for the remote.

It snapped.

We stared at each other.

Abby ran.

**9.10am**

She locked herself in the bathroom

I hammered on the door

"Abby!"

"Erm…Im not decent!" Came her rushed reply.

"Oh okay" I stalked back downstairs, knowing full well that she was decent and didn't want to come out and face me.

There was a knock on the door.

I opened it and raised my eyebrows. It was Hil's.

"Hey Hil's what'ya doing here?"

"Just popped by, ya'know'

"No I don't believe I do…Come in, Abby's hiding from me"

Becker slumped down into a chair and put his feet on the coffee table, which Ishoved off back to the floor. Only I can put my feet on that table.

"Why she hiding?" came his reply, as he yawned.

"She broke the TV remote" I just realised he owned me something for shoving me out the way yesterday.

Becker scatched at his arm. And again.

"Got an itch?" I called from the kitchen

"No..ive got chickenpox"

I stared at him.

"You have had it right?" he asked nervously.

"No…" I pronounced the word slowly.

**11.00am**

**The Flat**

Itch. Itch. Itch.

Me and Becker were laying on Abby's sofa's, she'd gone out to see Sarah and do some shopping- after Connor had tackled her to the floor.

Itch.

How could it have set in so quickly? He only hoped to God that his immune system fought it off fast.

We flicked between channels, nothing on TV to watch.

"Want to go out?" I asked him.

"Where?" Becker replied, scratching

"The ARC"

His face spread into a grin "Yes. I think Lester needs a visit"

**1.00pm**

**The ARC**

Walking down the ARC corridor several people stared at us. It was our day off, so why were we at work?

I saw Abby and Sarah talking through one of the windows to the plant lab.

They were using fast hand gestures that just made me and Hilary laugh.

Sarah looked over and we dropped out of sight.

Lester came waltzing down the corridor and Becker made a point to 'accidently' knock against him. It was a well know fact that Lester hadn't had chickenpox.

Abby came out then.

"What are you doing" She asked with a smile on her face.

I just gave her a hug, I knew she hadn't had chickenpox either.

She looked confused but hugged back.

Revenge.

**3.00pm**

Scratch. Itch.

We were all sat in the main operations room. Scratching.

'How-scratch-Can'scratch' You not all have had chickenpox" Becker asked rubbing his back against the anomaly locker.

"Easily" said Abby as she scratched my back quite viciously

Danny sat their with a smug smile on his face as James Lester looked around to check nobody was watching, and scratched his neck

"Okay you've got to stop scratching or it will scar" Danny said to us all

"Easy for you to say" Abby replied as Sarah walked in.

I watched as she crossed the room with some oven mits and masking tape.

"No..No!" Becker shouted at her and scratched harder

She pinned him down and put the oven mits over his hands, tying them on with masking tape so he couldn't pull them off. She quickly got Abby as well but I got up fast, only to realise Danny had tied me to the chair.

"It wont hurt a bit" Sarah promised

**7.00pm**

**The Flat**

Me and Abby sat on the sofa, we couldn't do anything, not even turn the TV on or make a cup of tea. We sat scowling at the phone, which we would have used to call someone but the mits were too big.

Becker sat at the other side of the room, trying to pull the tape off with his teeth, unsuccessfully. He bit his arm and swore.

It surprised me when Abby gave me a kiss and ran out the door. I looked at Becker.

"Well now we can take your pictures out of the dictionary next to sexual tension"

I threw a cushion at him.

She returned from wherever she had been and went into the kitchen

There was a snipping sound. And she came back with some scissors.

"Connor come here"

I wasn't letting her come near me with those things "No"

I hit the deck and Becker ran out the door, pretty fast for someone with mits on their hands.

She fell over me and landed on my ankle with a terrific thud.

There was a snapping sound.

"Connor you okay?" she asked panicking.

"Abby…"

"Yeah" she replied

"My arm hurts…and I just snapped my ankle"


	3. Chapter 3

**17th**** February **

**5.00am The Hospital**

Abby had driven me to the hospital, and indeed my ankle was broken. The pot was bright green, the worst and most annoying colour I could find so that every time she looked at me she had to see it. It was her own fault.

I'd been up half the night scratching at the stupid chickenpox Hilary gave me, and now weve infected everyone.

A & E cut the god-damn mits off that Sarah strapped to my hands. They sort of looked at me funny, when Abby explained that they were on their to stop me scratching…and then shed just stopped. I'd looked at her.

"Oh…to stop him scratching his chickenpox!" she'd finished.

They'd stuck a metal plate in my leg, then asked me what happened.

"Abby fell on my leg, trying to cut my arm off"

They had looked at her, she had just blushed, stammered and gone to get a drink.

Hilary had laughed when I told him the news. He can laugh- he still has those mits taped to his arms.

As said before I do not like rats. I do not like street cleaners. I do not like much.

And I have found something else I don't like.

Hospitals.

**7.00am The Flat**

Abby got up, gave me a kiss and went to the kitchen.

I used this time wisely- to wallow in self pity.

Why? Why?

I still had an irritable urge to itch the chickenpox, and with a huge pot on my leg I couldn't get there.

"Abby! Ive run out of pencils"

"What's that guys name" Abby said clicking her fingers then smashing her head on the table "You know…that one"

"I don't know. I don't know what his name is. I know most things but his name I do not"

"The guy! You Know HIM!" she continued shouting now and I just stared at her in disbelief

"ROBIN HOOD!" she shouted and clicked her fingers.

"Oh yes, I know Robin Hood" he said sarcastically.

"Robin Hood! He stole from the rich and gave to the poor" Abby said

I just looked at her and sighed. I didn't know where it was going, but it couldn't have been good.

"Don't you feel Lester has too many supplies on his desk?"

I smiled.

**9.00am The ARC**

Creeping quietly into the ARC, while I hopped, and tried to scratch at the same time. Abby raised her eyebrows. The place was empty at this time in the morning and it was unheard of at least for me to be here.

The guard at the gate had developed a system in which he would roll his eyes when I was late, which was nearly everyday. But this morning, his eyebrows had shot up in shock. I had just smirked and had a chat with him out of the window of Abby's mini, making Abby pay for what she did.

Lester wasn't in his office, so we ran in and Abby pulled out a huge backpack, and started pushing stuff off the desk into it. I checked the door every five or so seconds so it surprised me when a voice cut through the thin air.

"I should nick you for that" Abby whirled to see Danny framed in the doorway. She breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Hey Danny"

"Nice pot Connor"

"Abby's fault"

Danny raised his eyebrows and stalked over to the desk, pulling the phone off the hook.

"Anyone got a screwdriver" he asked with a smirk.

I pulled one from his back pocket, which admittedly I didn't know why i had it in there. Danny proceeded to take the screwdriver to the circuit board of the phone.

He put it back and gestured us to follow him outside.

It was just in time to see Lester stroll into the auditorium, and they went to sit by the ADD. They didn't know what Danny had done, but knowing him it was probably some police bugging technique.

He took out his phone.

"Connor, ring Lester"

I did as he was told, and he could see Lester go into a flap as his phone rung, and he had to lean over the desk to answer it. Then Lester seemed to look at his desk, the fact it was bare and then picked the phone up. It was then that Danny pressed the Speaker button on his phone.

"Hello?" You could hear Lester on Danny's phone.

"_Press One, to accept this call_" Danny spoke in a posh manner and Abby sniggered.

You could see Lester pressing buttons

"_You pressed one, are you sure you want to press one?"_

"Yes I want to press one!"

"_..you pressed two"_

"NO I DIDN'T"

"_im positive you did"_

"I pressed ONE!"

"…_thank you. Your decision is being directed to the caller"_

"Finally!"

"_The caller thinks you're a tosser, and has put down the phone, press one to disagree"_

"OH MY GOD!" Lester was shouting now, and he pressed one.

"_You pressed three. Thank-you. Christine Johnson will be here shortly."_

And Danny and Connor put the phone down. They could see Lester had his head in his hands.

**12.00pm The ARC**

Becker arrived, still wearing mitts, Sarah had laughed so hard as he explained he hadn't been able to get them off. I had given a satisfied smile that had turned into a glare when Becker told the cripple to shut the hell up.

Lester was still rushing around, telling people Christine was on the way. The team had laughed as they explained what they did to him, and Lester gave them a glare as he stormed past.

I had my leg on the nearest chair, forcing a repentant Abby to tell everyone what she did to me whenever they asked. Anna had been particularly amused and had high-fived me.

"CHRISTINES COMING" boomed the intercom, Lester would go bald if he didn't stop that.

"I think we should put him out of his misery" Danny spoke.

"LESTER" boomed Becker "CHRISTINE IS HERE!"

He shot under the nearest desk and they all laughed.

But they would pay…dearly.

**3.00pm The ARC**

We tried to open the door. We couldn't. We rattled and rattled it. Nothing.

"I told you I would get revenge"

We all whirled just in time to be shot at by Lester.

We ducked under the fire of paintballs, coming from Lester's gun.

One hit Danny in the chest and he went down, with a cry of pain.

"NOOO" screamed Sarah, throwing stationary from Abby's backpack at Lester.

Lester ducked and I got into the cupboard, pulling Abby along with me.

"We should be safe here" I whispered.

"Don't even think about it" came a voice from the dark.

We turned and saw Christine Johnson, face illuminated by torchlight.

We screamed.

**8.00pm The Flat**

I had screamed rape at the top of my voice, much to Abby's amusement. Then we had raced for the door. Falling over each other to get there first. I knocked the door down and we escaped, stepping over the bodies of the others.

We were now sat across from a grumpy looking Becker, who seemed to spend most of his time at the flat too. Being my best friend.

I dunno what we call it. The Flat, Conby Crib. Cabby Flat. Kinda cool actually.

He was covered in different shades of purple. Like Barney the purple dinosaur. How ironic.

"Well, this is like watching paint dry" Abby laughed and Becker scowled.

The chicken pox was still quite bad, and we were sure that everyone had it. It was all Becker's fault. I hope he was happy.

"Becker, ever think about getting a girlfriend mate?"

"Like who?" he asked Abby as she strolled past, an amused look on her face.

"How about Sarah?" she said innocently "I know she likes you…"

Becker raised his eyebrows. "She does?"

"Well why don't we all go speed dating tomorrow, we have the day off" She suggested and shrugged, but I could see the challenge in her eyes. This would be funny.

"Lets take Lester along too, I mean hes newly divorced eh?"


End file.
